Vegeta Goes Trick or Treating
by T-money1
Summary: With almost everyone busy on Halloween, Vegeta is the only one who can take Marron out trick-or-treating. What madness will the Saiyan prince get himself into? Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Just in case you are wondering, I don't own a damn thing from "DragonBall/Z/GT." So don't go off and sue me. Get it, got it, good.

Happy Halloween, everybody! This fic o' mine will center on the main man himself, Vegeta and takes place sometime after Kid Buu was destroyed. This story will feature Vegeta taking on a dangerous task. And what can be so dangerous for the Prince of the Saiyans to experience on Halloween? Vampires? Werewolves? Zombies? Wrong, all of you! The answer is: Trick or Treating. OH MY GOD, IS THAT SCARY OR WHAT? Can Vegeta survive this night of terror? Read on and find out if you dare. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA cough cough

But we cannot continue without a special bone-chilling installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) –** Before a vampire sucks out all of your blood, make sure your blood-alcohol level is really high. You'll be dead for sure, but at least he'll have one hell of a hangover, I guarantee that. (LMAO)

**VEGETA GOES TRICK OR TREATING**

It was just a couple of days before Halloween as Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room, finished with his daily workout.

He entered the Capsule Corporation house kitchen, hoping to get a drink and snack from the fridge. As he did so, Bulma, sat in the living room talking to Krillin and #18, or as Vegeta referred to them, the former baldy and that toaster oven of a woman. He paid no mind to their conversation.

At least until Bulma called out to him. "Hey Vegeta, can you come here for a second?"

"Woman, can't it wait?" Vegeta asked as he stuck his head out from the fridge. "I'm starving and I want to take a shower."

"Come on, Vegetable Head," #18 coaxed the Saiyan Prince. "I don't think it would kill you just to sit down and have a little chat with us."

Vegeta closed the fridge door and stomped his way into the living room while muttering, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, you freaking washing machine."

Bulma calmed him down before things got of control. "Just calm down honey, it's not going to take long."

"What is it that you idiots want to talk to me about?" asked Vegeta "I'm exhausted."

"Well, you know that Halloween is a couple of days away, right?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was confused. "Yeah?"

"Well, the problem is with Marron," she started. "You see, #18 and Krillin are chaperoning a Halloween party at Trunk's school. Marron really wants to go trick-or-treating, but no one is available to take her out. So…would it be alright if you take Marron out trick-or-treating?"

"Absolutely not," Vegeta said with his arms crossed. "I'm a warrior, not a babysitter. I have better things to do than spend the night looking after some toddler."

Bulma pleaded, "Aw come on, Vegeta."

"What about Kakarott and that harpy of his?"

"They're chaperoning with us," Krillin remarked.

"What about Gohan?" Vegeta asked. "Or that puny Earthling girl he's always with?"

#18 remarked, "They're going to a party at a friend's house."

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "What about your parents?"

They're still on vacation, remember?"

"Why don't you just do it?" Vegeta asked his wife. "You're not doing anything as far as I know."

"I have to stay here to give out candy to the trick-or-treaters," the blue-haired woman said and crossed her arms before she continued. "And I sure as hell don't trust you with that kind of responsibility. For all I know, you just might kill a kid if he should happen to wear a Frieza costume."

"Anyone else? What about that perverted old man and pig that you live with?"

"Don't get me started on that one," the former android remarked rudely. "I wouldn't trust Marron with those two even if they were last men on Earth."

"There is nobody else that can do it," Krillin said. "You're the only one left."

Vegeta placed his head in the palms of his hands and let out a loud sigh. This was something he obviously did not want to do.

"So how about it, Vegeta? Will you do it?" asked Bulma once more.

"I would rather rip my nose off with a can opener," Vegeta said after placing his hands back down. "I would rather go bobbing for apples in the sewer. And I would rather get locked in a portable toilet that is set on fire than to ever stoop as low as to become a babysitter on Halloween."

"Oh come on, V-Man," Krillin pleaded to Vegeta. "We're desperate here."

"Tough," Vegeta said persistently as he got up to leave. "And don't ever call me that again, moptop."

"Vegeta, I tried to be real nice," Bulma intervened as her voice slowly rose in intensity. "But now it's apparent that's not going to work on you. So I am saying this to you, your majesty!"

The Saiyan Prince crossed his arms, wondering what she was going to tell him.

"If you don't take Marron out trick-or-treating on Halloween, you can forget about sleeping in bed with me or training in the gravity room for a long while!" the female scientist threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Vegeta said, thinking she was bluffing.

Bulma called his bluff. "Go on and try me."

"Oh all right, I'll do it," Vegeta said defeated.

Bulma smiled in victory, as did Krillin and #18, while Vegeta sighed in defeat and slowly trudged his way upstairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention," #18 said with glee. "Marron is going as Tinkerbell, so we would like it if you dressed up as Peter Pan."

"No way in hell I am going to do that!" Vegeta replied, wanted to try to save some of his dignity.

Bulma menaced, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta noticed the expression on his wife's face. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and nodded that he would do it. Vegeta could stand up to the likes of Frieza and Cell and not even blink. But when it came to his own wife, he stood no chance at all.

* * *

A couple of days passed until Halloween night arrived.

Krillin and #18 dropped Marron off at Capsule Corp. dressed as Tinkerbell. As per agreement, Vegeta dressed as Peter Pan. It took all of Bulma's will power not to laugh her ass off.

The two left the house and made their rounds.

* * *

A group of no-good street punks laughed at the Saiyan Prince for looking like a dumb-ass dork. So when Marron was busy with her candy, Vegeta took this time to blow them away with a powerful ki blast.

* * *

About an hour after they started, the two came up to a house where this stupid bitch wouldn't stop laughing at Vegeta. So after Marron got her candy, Vegeta gave her the same treatment he did the punks.

* * *

Sometime later, they came up to a house, but nobody answered.

Vegeta looked inside the house and saw a guy sitting in a recliner. The Saiyan tried to get his attention, but the guy was too busy talking on the damn phone, causing Marron to begin crying.

So Vegeta snuck in around the back and scared the man.

Marron saw the door open to see the man and Vegeta. After some persuasion, the man gave Marron some candy. Since the man didn't do anything to disrespect Vegeta, he left him unharmed.

As they left, Marron exclaimed happily, "Thanks, Mr. Vegeta!"

Vegeta couldn't help but slightly grin as they continued trick-or-treating.

* * *

Later that night, Krillin and #18 came over and picked up Marron. No more trick-or-treaters came over, thus calling it a night for Vegeta and Bulma.

"Thank you Vegeta," said Bulma. "#18 and Krillin really appreciated what you did tonight. And from the looks of it, it seemed that both you and Marron had fun."

"To be honest, Bulma, it was an interesting evening," Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma said seductively, "I think that deserves a special reward."

"Oh really?" asked Vegeta, with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Come to mama, oh mighty prince!"

Vegeta lifted Bulma up and placed her on the couch. As they made out, Vegeta tried to remove his costume without ripping it and Bulma tried to undress herself.

Bulma said out of breath, "By the way, Happy Halloween."

"Yeah, you too," said Vegeta, also out of breath.

The two continued making out until eventually they were both almost out of their clothes.

But a thought passed by Bulma's mind. "Maybe we should go upstairs to do this. I mean, Trunks could be home any minute now."

"I don't think so," he remarked, hoping to calm her nerves. "I remember him telling me that he might be spending the night at Kakarott's brats' house. I don't think we have reason to worry."

Boy, were they in for a surprise.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Trunks came home after being dropped off by Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten.

Unfortunately for him, Vegeta and Bulma were still going at it.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Trunks called out.

When Trunks entered the house, the 8-year-old was in for a shock when he saw his parents, naked in the living room, doing it. Upon seeing the sight, he screamed his head off.

Both Vegeta and Bulma removed themselves from each other to see their son screaming like a little girl.

* * *

And the scariest part about this is: Trunks hasn't recovered since.

**THE END** **(or is it)**

Wasn't that a frightening ending or what, boys and ghouls? I hope you enjoyed this story. And I also apologize if I made any character seem OOC. I didn't mean to: I was just trying to write a funny Halloween story. Hopefully, all you serial killers and escaped lunatics won't come after me to disembowel me with a wooden cooking spoon over that. But again, I hope you all enjoyed this. And don't forget to send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. So have a good night's sleep. That is, if you can….HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA takes a deep breath HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA cough cough.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
